Home
by Original Awesome Girl
Summary: AU/AH: Set in 1635. Elijah Mikaelson lives as a colonist in Virginia. His brothers rule England, and he attempts to please them with some beautiful women. But this arrangement doesn't exactly suit everybody. What happens when a war breaks out? Will anybody truly be safe? And will these girls ever have a place to call home?
1. Introduction

**_A/N: I do not own The Originals._ I also apologize in advance for any slight errors in culture, as I didn't live three to four hundred years ago.**

Set in 1635. England is ruled by the Kings – brothers Klaus and Kol Mikaelson. Their older brother, Elijah, helped with the colonization of America in Virginia, years before. Now, to get back in the good with his brothers, Elijah decides to bring his brothers two beautiful Native American girls. Only, this arrangement doesn't suit everybody…

Elijah Mikaelson DOB: 1598

Katherine Mikaelson DOB: 1603

Klaus Mikaelson DOB: 1611

Rebekah Mikaelson DOB: 1614

Little Wolf/Hayley DOB: 1619

Small Water/Caroline DOB: 1619

Little Deer/Davina DOB: 1620

Kol Mikaelson DOB: 1614

 **A/N: I used 'Little Wolf' for Hayley, because that is the nickname Klaus gave her; and 'Little Deer' because Davina is an Irish name and its meaning is little deer. It somehow all fits.**


	2. Changes

Elijah Mikaelson sat near of banks of a small creek. He was sure to stay back in the bushes, where no one would see him. Beside him was his colonizer friend, George. They watched as two young women came out from the deep woods. He looked down at his small pocket watch. _Just on time,_ he thought. Elijah had been studying these girls, particularly, as they were the most beautiful in the tribe. He followed their day-by-day routines and knew one thing for sure: Never sneak up on them. The girls, although exquisite, were fierce warriors. In fact, they never went anywhere without at least one weapon. He'd never made it into their camp, but he guessed they probably slept with daggers next to their beds.

He was focused on the girl's schedule today, because, according to his research, they bathed in the small creek only twice a week. He watched as the girls set their clean clothes in a pile on a rock and shed the ones they'd been wearing since last time they bathed. They stepped into the crystal clear water, so clear that everything beneath the water was visible, which was only about a foot deep and began to wash themselves. Of course, it wasn't the kind of bath they had in England, where he lived as a boy; they had no soap, no loofa, they just ran water over their bodies. They took small flat stones and rubbed them against their skin to smooth it. The older one, who usually finished first, was always followed by a young American Indian puppy. She called it Dakota. After she finished, she dutifully bathed her young pup. The girls put on their garments, made of deer and elk skin, along with beaded necklaces of feathers and turquoise, which could be found in the small creek. The creek connected to a larger lake. From that lake, there was also a raging river. Elijah often saw the girls canoeing on the river with other tribe members or with each other or a small group of young people who tried to cross on trees that had fallen across the river, forming bridges. He turned his gaze back to the girls and saw them with a small comb in each of their hands. He was not sure exactly what it was made of, but it appeared to be claws or bones of some sort. After turning their hair back to brushed out gorgeously, they each sat on a rock and braided her hair into two braids – one on each side. Then, they applied feathers into some parts of the braid. The older one brushed out the fur on Dakota.

They put on their soft moccasins and smoothed their knee-length, deer skin dresses with sleeves. The girls slung their quiver of arrows back over their shoulders, held a bow in one hand, and each girl had a dagger-like knife with a small turquoise stone on the handle. Their faces painted with a brave look, they were no longer sweet, innocent women washing in the water; they were tough, fierce, and violent warriors. They left swiftly through the woods.

Elijah looked over at George, eyebrows raised. "Elijah! You cannot take these girls." "Why not?" "We have a, very shaky, alliance with this tribe. And, kidnapping the Chief's daughters will not help our case." "I need these girls. I'll never get home without them. Are you going to help me or not?" George looked at him and sighed, "Fine. But only if no one finds out our plan and we leave immediately after taking them." Elijah looked towards him and smiled.

…

"Little Wolf! Wait for me!" Little Deer called to her older sister as they ran through the large forest. Little Wolf came to a stop when they reached the River. The River was not meant to be crossed by anyone on foot; Canoe, kayak, and bridge were all okay, but only when becoming the Chief, was it permitted to swim across; otherwise it was too dangerous. Little Wolf stood at the edge of the water, watching flow by at a rapid pace – about 2 mph. No one was dumb enough to swim across – Except Little Wolf. As future tribe Chief, she practiced swimming across. She'd learned to swim with the current. Today, her eyes found their way to a fallen log and she picked up Dakota, motioning Little Deer to follow along. Normally, she would've swum, but today she'd just bathed and they had a Powwow to attend.

Little Deer was not as skilled as her sister, but she managed to get across the sixteen yards in one piece. "Come, Little Deer, walk faster. We will be lucky, shall we get there before two moons pass." Little Deer absentmindedly rolled her eyes at Little Wolf's words. Even though their tribe spoke English, now, to help their alliance with the Englishmen; many, including Little Wolf, spoke pieces of Native tongue. "I am coming, Little Wolf. Can you walk slower?" Little Deer said. Little Wolf just looked back at the girl she called her sister. "No, I cannot. We must not be late. Father will send me to the pit if I am." She said, making sure Dakota was following, continued at her quick pace. Little Deer sighed. Sometimes, she got the feeling that she didn't belong. She looked up to see Little Wolf had disappeared. She let out a soft huff and started to walk the way she'd seen Little Wolf go last.

Little Wolf arrived back at the camp, with Dakota in her arms. She immediately went to greet the Chief, her father. "Hi, Little Wolf. Did you have any trouble crossing the River?" He asked. Little Wolf shook her head as her father took her into his home, into her sleeping area. There, she had a large bear skin to sleep on and several woolen blankets to cover her at night. She had her deerskin dresses and woolen robes at the end of her bed in a large woven basket and her beadwork was in a small woven basket. On top of her clothing, she placed her bear claw comb and a few of her daggers. She turned to her father, who looked to her with a smile on his face. He presented her with a beautiful necklace; it was made special for Little Wolf. It was wolf claws and bear claws, adorned with turquoise and ruby gems. Her father was an excellent craftsman and had made it from some of his latest kills. She looked up at her father with joy and excitement and gave him a big bear hug. He kissed the top of her head, smiling down at her.

Meanwhile, Elijah and George had watched the girls cross the River and were debating on whether or not to talk to Little Deer. "If we get her on our side, she won't hurt us if we come for them." Elijah reasoned. "I suppose I shan't argue with such great logic." George quipped. They emerged from the shadows and Elijah said, "Pardon me, Young Miss." Little Deer spun around, fear in her eyes and she slowly drew an arrow from her quiver, shot it at them, and missed – by about two feet. She groaned, frustrated she still couldn't shoot a bow. Her hand grasped the knife at her waist and she drew it out, allowing the men to see the blade. They weren't scared in the least, though. They knew that Little Deer did whatever her older sister told her to and, without her here, she didn't know how to fight, she was defenseless.

Little Deer slowly backed away, until her back hit a tree. Elijah moved closer and said, "Can we help you find your way back?" Suddenly, all fear fell from her face as she embraced Elijah and said, "Oh, thank you. I am so lost." Elijah thought this weird; she should know her territory, but he didn't question it, he'd gained her trust – all too easily. Little Deer talked with them as they walked, not knowing she was giving them information on how to take her away. "And I sleep in the second area, next to the fire…" She way saying until she was cut off by Elijah, "And what about Little Wolf? Where does she sleep?" "She lives in a home with the Chief." "Why is she there?" "He is her father." "I thought he was your father, too." "No, we have the same mother. Little Wolf and the Chief both hate me." "Why?" "When my mother was with the Chief, she had an affair with and Englishmen – like yourself – which resulted in me." "But people in our village say you're the Chief's daughter." "Most people think I am, only people who know otherwise are our tribe." Little Deer hadn't realized that she was telling complete strangers all about her life and what could be used against her tribe. She also didn't realize that Elijah and George had led her in a circle, to the big rock she stood by when she tried to confront them. She sat with them, continuing her story.

"How do we know you are telling the truth about yourself?" George asked, cautiously. Little Deer gestured to herself, "Have you seen Little Wolf? Her father gives her jewels and the most perfect feathers. Her garments are replaced often and the beadwork on them is done by her and the Chief. She has better weapons than I, adorned with turquoise and the occasional ruby. She has wonderful woolen robes for winter and her father helps her with her hair, so that is it like silk. She is a princess; and she is treated that way. I am not. I only have beaded necklaces, when hers are made of gemstones and animal claws. The beadwork on my deerskins is done by myself and it's not very good." "Is that all? I also notice you speak better English than her. By the way, what do two moons pass mean?" "Two nighttime's." Little Deer replied with a small smile. "Ah. I see." Elijah said. "I must be heading back. Do you know the way? My mother will be angry if I am not on time to help with the last meal." "Of course, Little Deer. We'd be honored to help you." Elijah said, as he and George escorted Little Deer back to the camp. She waved goodbye and said they would see each other tomorrow. After she left, Elijah and George scouted out the area. There were many people moving about, but two stuck out to them. One was a man; he appeared to be around his mid-thirties. He had on a long, feathered headdress with copper-tipped ends. The young girl next to him, they recognized quickly. She was Little Wolf, standing next to her father, the Chief, with a new necklace on. George stepped on a twig and Little Wolf spun around, drawing her arrow from the quiver on her back. She stopped George and there was a _twang_ sound as the arrow pierced through the air. It hit George in the stomach, and he was bleeding.

Elijah quickly picked up George and made his way back to their village as soon as possible. Luckily, they managed to mend George's wound for now; unluckily, he didn't have long to live. They made up their minds to take the girls the next day. Elijah was now more worried; Little Deer was naïve enough to trust them, but Little Wolf had given them a warning shot; She wouldn't give another, they'd drop dead right where they stood. Once George was able enough to stand, he and Elijah went in for the kill. They walked slowly through the camp, careful not to wake the senses of the tribe. They'd barely made it past the guards; they couldn't blow their cover now. George limped over to where Little Deer was and picked her up in her sleep.

Elijah walked to Little Wolf's home and saw her sleeping in a luxurious bed. Even in her sleep, her grasp was tight on a dagger adorned with turquoise in one hand; her other hand was used to clutch a sleeping Dakota close to her chest. Her hair was still in braids and she was still wearing the same garments as earlier, though she had taken the feathers out of her hair. He noticed that she was wearing that new necklace of hers and he actually had to admit, while she could kill him on the spot, she was incredibly gorgeous. He took a deep breath and scooped her up – dog and all. He walked outside to meet George. With the girls in their arms, they took off towards the woods.

…

Little Wolf woke from her sleep on a boat. In one hand she had her sharpest dagger and in the other she had Dakota – exactly how she fell asleep. "How did I get here?" She asked, scared. She moved from the floor where she had slept, waking Dakota. The puppy scampered around her feet as she stretched. She moved out of the room she was in and followed a couple of passageways and somehow made her way up to the deck. There, she saw Little Deer eating something with the men she had given a warning shot yesterday.

She walked over and immediately addressed George, with her hands on her hips, "I shot you in the stomach. You'll be dead in two sun passes." "It'll take more than an arrow to kill ol' George, here." Elijah said, patting George on the back. Little Wolf laughed, "My weapons are laced with deadly snake venom. Once it enters your blood stream, it starts to kill you slowly. You'll wish for an instant death." Elijah gave her a confused look. "If I stab or shoot someone in a major organ hard, they'll die instantly. If my weapons are laced with venom, I get to watch them die, slowly and painfully." Little Deer spoke up for the first time, "I see you and Koda are awake." Little Wolf turned her head, hatefully, "What are you doing, fraternizing with our captors!" "I am actually excited. We get to go to England, Sister!" "NO! I am not your sister! I do not wish to go to England! I wish to become Chief, which I will when Father decides!" Little Wolf yelled, picking up the small bundle of fur shaking at her feet.

"Please, let me explain." Elijah said. Little Wolf, feeling defeated, knowing that if she killed these men, she'd never get home, sighed and sat down on a stair that led to the steering wheel of the ship. "Okay, but only because I can't swim in this freezing water." Elijah motioned for Little Deer and George to come over. They all sat around Little Wolf, who was still rocking Dakota in her arms. "When I was a boy, I was sent by my parents to help colonize America because I had disgraced my father. In order to return, I have to bring back stunning English wives for my brothers, who are now the kings…" "But we are not Englishmen." Little Wolf said, catching on much faster than her younger sister. "Let me finish. The deal I made with my parents was that I would back beautiful English women for my brothers, so as to provide good-looking heirs for the family…" "Why would they look for beautiful women in the village you live? They have their own country." Little Wolf interrupted, again. "Because, the women in England are becoming less gorgeous." "So, you want us to be wives for your brothers, to provide heirs for your family? There is one problem with that: We are not English." "No, but you are the most beautiful women I've seen in a very long time." "Will I ever be able to return to my tribe?" Little Wolf asked, nervously. "Yes. All my parents want are heirs. As soon as you bear one through one of my brothers, you may return to your tribe." "So, let me get this straight. I have to marry your brother, provide him with a child, and move to a new country, all so I can return home?" "Not just any child. A boy." "A boy? What is wrong with a girl? I am an heir to become Chief of my tribe." "Do you want to ever get back to your father and your tribe?" "Yes, I do."

"Then you will have to provide my brother, Niklaus, with at least one son." "Fine. I will. But I will not lose my identity." "You don't have to." "I don't have any of my things, here." "Yes, you do." "I… I don't understand…" "When I took you from your home, I also took these." Elijah said, holding up the two woven baskets filled with her belongings. "Oh!" "Yes, until you are able to go back to your home, you can have your belongings and your clothes." "Well, deerskin can wear out kind of quickly." "You can hunt, too. I brought your bow and quiver of arrows." "Thank you…?" "Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson." "Thank you, Elijah." "And I can still do my beadwork?" "Yes." "Alright, I'll do it." Little Wolf said.

…

Being stuck on the ship with Englishmen made the English blood in her body take over. Little Deer perfected her English tongue, dressed in tight corsets and large ball gowns, and an English women named Dahlia taught her how to be English, as if she'd been born and raised in that environment. Her new name that she went by was Davina. She picked this up quickly.

Little Wolf, however, sought out Dahlia for a different reason. She had run out of paper in her journals that she kept buried at the bottom of her woven baskets, so she talked to Dahlia, who was very understanding, instead. One day, in particular, Dahlia told her an interesting bit of information, "I am one-fourth Native American. I always tried to deny it and live my life the way I wished, but I always remembered." After this, Little Wolf and Dahlia became very close. Dahlia didn't try to turn her English, in fact, she told Little Wolf to continue with her culture, especially in England.

 **Two Months Later…**

Klaus and Kol sat in their thrones, their parents next to Kol and their sister, Rebekah, next to Klaus. Elijah entered the room with a beautiful English woman at his side and a more gorgeous American Indian woman at his other side. In the middle stood Esther's sister, Dahlia. Klaus walked down from his throne, over to the Native American girl, who was carrying a puppy in one hand and Dahlia was carrying her baskets. She had a bow and a quiver of arrows slung across one shoulder and a sharp dagger was clearly visible. He closed the distance between them, caressed her cheek and said, "My, my. What a lovely little thing my brother has brought me." Her eyes flashed anger as she said, "I am not a thing I am a person. As I understand my only job is to provide one of you with an heir and then I can go home to my tribe." She said, bitterly. Klaus looked at this girl, curiously. "Well, love. I didn't realize you were so eager to go back to a people who let you become stolen." He said with a smirk. She growled and, at that point, he'd realized he'd gone too far. "Look out, Niklaus. She killed George just because we were in perimeter of their camp. Her weapons are laced with deadly snake venom." Elijah said, watching the exchange. "I am the best warrior in my tribe, except my father." She hissed, between clenched teeth. "Well, then, you should be the leader." Klaus continued, ignoring Elijah and Dahlia's looks to cut it out. Suddenly, her eyes filled up with tears and she fell against him, sobbing. "My father is the Chief. As soon as I am ready, I will be the Chief. Then, your stupid brother captured me and ruined my lifetime of training." She cried, as he pulled her closer to him, she wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest.

For the first time, Klaus got a good look at her. Her long dark hair, which went to past her hips, was tied up in two long braids – one on each side of her head. In the braids were light colored feathers, which had copper tips. Her olive skin was beautiful and her brown-hazel eyes were gorgeous, covered in tears. Her dress appeared to be made of deer skin and went to her knees and had sleeves, as well. It had intricate beadwork at parts of it. The soft moccasins on her feet had some beadwork and copper-tipped feathers on top, as well. She had on a necklace of claws, adorned with turquoise and rubies. Even her body was perfect without a corset. She was exquisite. Klaus felt something move against him and looked down, for the first time noticing a small puppy in her arms. She lifted the dog in the air so they were face to face and kissed the top of the small dog's head. "Does she have a name?" Klaus asked, gesturing to the little pup. "Yes. It is Dakota. It means 'friend'." Little Wolf said. She made eye contact with Klaus and blushed, slightly, turning her head away.

Klaus stepped back as Kol was doing the same with Davina. "I will marry her, Brother." Klaus said to Elijah. "And I, her." Kol told Elijah, signaling him freedom to the country, again.


	3. Adjustments

After the ceremony, Klaus headed back to his room with Little Wolf, his now wife. He had to say he was very impressed by her. Not just her looks, though that was a big part of it. Once he walked inside with her next to him, he asked, "Did you make that dress?" She looked at what she was wearing, "Yes. It is a traditional dress. Except, Father helped me with some of the beadwork. Oh, how I miss him." She sighed, pulling herself onto Klaus's lap as tears fell softly from her eyes. "We can go visit him, sometime." Klaus said. "Really?" "Yes. He is, after all, your father." "But I want to live there, back in the woods, by the River, bathe in the creek, hunt for elk… I want my life back. Your brother took it out of my grasp." "We can live there." "But you are the King. Your duty is to your people." Little Wolf said, not understanding. "I want my wife to be happy." "Speaking of which… As your wife, is there anything you wish to do with me?" She asked, seductively. She ran her hands along the hem of his shirt and raised her eyebrows, suggestively. Klaus grabbed her hips and pulled her completely on his lap. The intensity of his gaze was making her blush. Before she had time to think, his lips were on hers, kissing her fiercely. She kissed back with enthusiasm. Their lips molded together in perfect harmony. His tongue made its way into her mouth and she sighed, in pleasure of this feeling.

Klaus pulled off her dress and she took off his shirt. In the process, cutting herself on her claw necklace, but she could hardly care. She smirked into the kiss as she felt him getting harder underneath her. Given she was naked; she didn't think she should have to take so many layers off of him, grumbling in frustration as she did. Once she pulled off the rest of his clothes, she made sure there was no distance between their bodies; partly because she was loving this, partly because she was cold. She felt his hands on her breasts and moaned excitedly. She was begging him to take her by the time he finally slipped in her, making her world spin. At the moment, neither of them could control how they reacted, all they cared about was being with each other.

When they finished, they laid in Klaus's bed, Little Wolf feeling the best she had in forever. "You have done this before?" Klaus asked, seemingly a little surprised. "Yes. Two harvests ago was my time to start trying with other Chief's sons to produce heirs." She gulped a little nervous of his reaction, for a reason unknown to her. "Why you?" "Why! I am the most beautiful of our tribe. Of the tribes of the valleys, actually." She said, moving close to him, wrapping her long legs around his body. Her long braids were damp with sweat as she moved them from her face. Klaus turned to her, in shock. "They made you do that?" "Well… no. Not exactly. It was by choice." "Are you insane!?" "I will do anything for my tribe. That may mean uniting in marriage to another tribe. Anything." "You are very dedicated, Little Wolf." "That is what any good Chief is." "You will be an amazing Chief." He reassured her, though she didn't seem too convinced.

"May I show you something?" Little Wolf asked, standing up from the bed. "Of course you may. You are my wife, after all." Little Wolf walked over to her closet and showed him the garments she had hung up. Most were the traditional deer skin clothes, but some were heavy, woolen dresses for winter. Then, Klaus saw something that interested him. He pulled a dress from the closet and raised his eyebrows. It was made in the form of a traditional English dress, with a twist; the tight bodice was made of elk skin and the heavy skirt was woolen and woven together in intricate patterns, like her winter dresses. "Father and I made a few dresses like that, to help support our alliance with the Englishmen in our territory." She explained, sighing a bit. "I see." Klaus said, eyeing the dress. His gaze went to a spare pair of moccasins next to her bed and Little Wolf put on a long, woven robe, going to fetch her clothes from his room. She was followed by her scampering puppy, Dakota. Klaus had never seen the American Indian dog breed before, but he thought Dakota was very pretty. Little Wolf changed to her clothes, resuming the look of a deer skin dress with a claw and gemstone necklace, completed with moccasins and at least one weapon on her. She sighed, picked up Dakota and walked outside.

Soon, she found the stables and asked the stableman if she could ride one. He didn't reply, so she found a horse and hopped on, excited to ride, again. Dakota sat in front of her, and Little Wolf didn't bother to use a saddle, bridle, reins, or any other equipment; as she was used to riding bareback. She held onto the horse's mane and they trotted off into the nearby woods. Little Wolf needed to get down to her roots. But the only way she could do that, she thought, is to actually get home. Through the woods, Little Wolf felt more at peace. "It's nice here, but it's not home." Little Wolf said, mostly to herself, but also partly to Dakota.

She tied the horse to a tree by a small lake. She and Dakota walked to the edge of the water and she dipped her toes in. She walked into the water, almost to her knees. She walked onto a rock that juts up out of the water. She inspected the water, which was mostly clear, but had sand on the bottom instead of small rocks and turquoise pieces like she preferred. She stripped off her clothes and set them on the rock, wading out deeper into the lake. She dipped her slender body under the rippling water, taking a smooth rock to her skin. She used a tiny bit of algae on her hair, a trick her father taught her to do; it kept her hair like silk. "What do you think you are doing?" A voice asked from behind her. Little Wolf turned around to see Klaus standing there, arms crossed.

Little Wolf walked towards the shore. As she emerged from the water, tiny droplets stayed still on her skin. She looked gorgeous as the setting sun was behind her, her glowing naked body giving off more radiance than the sky. Klaus asked, once more, "What are you doing?" "I am bathing. I haven't bathed in many moon passes." He gave her an odd look, "Why don't you bathe in the castle?" "Because I am not one of you. I wash my body in nature; it is the way I was born and raised."

Klaus sighed, as she washed back out, applying small amounts of algae to her body as she moved water across her body. He slowly took off his clothes, he'd have moved more quickly if Little Wolf wasn't watching his every move. He slowly waded out to join her in the lake. She smirked as she moved seductively under the water, capturing his full attention. She moved over to him, pressing her body firmly against his. "Little Wolf, are you sure?" "The sooner I provide you with an heir, the sooner I can go home." Little Wolf replied, kissing him deeply, to which her quickly returned. They continued their passion the whole night out in the lake.

…

Kol sat up on his bed, Davina, naked, lay next to him, clothes scattered on the floor. "You came from America, but are you related to Little Wolf?" "Yes. She is my half-sister." "So you are part American Indian? But, I thought…? Why do you seem much more English than her?" "I am part English. We just have the same mother." "Really? That is interesting." "I… I don't wish to talk about it. Little Wolf and the Chief hate me." "The Chief is Little Wolf's father, right?" "Yes. Can we change the subject, now?" "No, I'd like you to tell me about your life." "But I do not wish to tell you." "Well, you must."

"No! You cannot control me!" "Yes, I can, you are my wife!" Davina got up from the bed, feeling depressed and a bit ashamed that she slept with this man, who also happens to be her husband. "Hey, look, I'm sorry I pushed you. I shouldn't have done that." "Thank you. I accept your apology. Let's start at the beginning. My real name is Little Deer. That is the name given to me when I was born." "And Little Wolf is your older sister." "Yes, only, when she becomes Chief, her father will present her with a new name. I want it to be gorgeous and fitting for her."

"We can talk about you some other time. Right now, we can just relax." Davina and Kol laid back in the bed and fell asleep through the rest of the night.


	4. Choices Made, Regrets to Come

Little Wolf sat up and she realized she was lying on the grass, naked, entangled with Klaus. She sighed, remembering last night. She really didn't want to do this; she only wanted to go home to her father, her tribe. She stood up and hastily put her clothes and necklace back on. She scooped up Dakota and took one last, fleeting glance at Klaus before making up her mind, once and for all. She meant to make it out of the woods, but a strong arm stopped her before she could escape. "Where are you going, Little Wolf?"

She sighed, before taking his hand in hers and she guided him over to a large clearing. She sat down in the grass; Klaus following her lead. She picked a couple blades of grass and slowly nibbled the root of each. Klaus looked at her, nervously. "I will only ask, once more, where are you going?" He asked, his voice getting slightly aggressive towards the end. "I cannot stay here…" She took a deep breath, "… Do you know why I was named Little Wolf?" When Klaus offered her no response, she continued, "Because I am free, wild, spirited. I cannot be held captive in a pile bricks. I need to run. I need to be free. I am wild and passionate at what I do, who I am. And… I cannot stand to be anybody's property; anybody's right. I must be back to my roots. I cannot live as I am some Englishman. This is not my life. It was never meant to be."

Klaus looked at her and sighed, "Little Wolf, I understand ho-" "NO! You cannot begin to understand the pain in my heart. I was ripped from my home; stripped of my heritage." "You want to get back to your tribe; you want your old life back. But, you know what, Little Wolf!? Life doesn't work that way! You live here, now. With us. This is your life; you have to accept it. Sooner or later, anyway…" "Later, then. I want my life back, you are right. I want to see my tribe; herds of deer running around, children learning how to string beads, collecting turquoise from the creek, bathing in the crystal clear waters, dancing the tribal dances… I want it all back. I want my home, my life, my tribe, my father… My everything…" Little Wolf trailed off, tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

Klaus looked at his shaken wife, trying to find anything to soothe her. She was lost, lonely, and homesick. "Why don't you show me a tribal dance, of yours?" He asked, caressing her upper arms. Something snapped in her and she looked up at him, with no emotional attachment, whatsoever, just pure lust in her eyes. She climbed up on top of him and kissed him hard on the mouth. He was in shock for a minute, then kissed her back. She was straddling his lap, but he couldn't let her be in control for long. He took his hands out of her hair, and moved them to her back. Then, he flipped them so he was on top, in the process pulling off her dress. She pulled off his shirt, running her hands down his chest. She kissed his tattoos, and ran her hands through his hair, tugging every now and then. He forced her lips apart with his tongue. Their lips molded together and it felt like heaven. He kissed his way down her torso. She played with his belt. They both felt Klaus going hard as her hands accidently hit him down there. She gasped slightly and he kissed her back with passionate lust. Her soft lips mixed with his persuasive ones and they were flying. She finally managed to get his pants off and he played with her breasts before kissing them, making her moan in pleasure. She pulled off his underwear and, without wasting another second, pulled him to her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Klaus entered her fully conscious of what they were doing- and loving it. She gasped and called his name softly in mouth. Seeing her sexy body right in front of him made him harder and he pushed into her forcefully. He rocked against her and she dug her nails into his back. She ground her hips into his body and he moaned and called out her name as he was approaching his climax faster than ever. He could tell she was nearly there when she said, "Oh, Klaus…" He finished just after her, and completely emptied himself into her. "Oh…" She moaned, quietly as he gently slid out of her. He gave her a searing hot and passionate kiss. She kissed him back. They continued to kiss for a while, then eventually fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

…

Davina rifled through the clothes in her closet, a curious Kol watching her. "What is it, love?" "Oh, nothing, I suppose. I just wonder why, of all the men in the world, I had to be wed to you." "Because you are stunning, Davina." She just glared at him, saying, "I think I will have to go shopping with Rebekah, soon." "You are American Indian. Why do you not embrace that side of you?" "I do not wish to remember my mother's mistakes, ones that resulted in me. I want to start a new life. I want you to help restart it." "Well, I think I may be able to help you with some of that…" Kol said, and leant in, kissing her passionately. They walked slowly to the bed, falling on it. "I like this way of solving problems." Davina said as she was pushed onto the bed. "Well, if you can't solve marital issues with sex, what can you do?" Kol asked, making her smile and giggle a little, thinking that she's not sure they're right for each other.

…

Little Wolf woke up, later in the afternoon, feeling ashamed of what she did, once again. She hurriedly got dressed and picked up Dakota, running to the castle – she'd made up her mind, once and for all. Once in her room, she quickly packed together her small woven baskets with every belonging she had. She took her baskets, once it got dark; she met her down by the water. "Thank you, Dahlia. You have no idea how much this means to me." "It is my pleasure, my child. You will explode if you do not return to your people." Dahlia said as they boarded the smaller vessel. Little Wolf took one look back at the coast, where the castle was clearly visible. She held Dakota on her lap and made conversation with Dahlia, ready to head home.

 **A/N: So, what did you think of this chapter? Little Wolf is not happy and is escaping with Dahlia, while Davina and Kol are having a hard time adjusting to marriage and the issues that come with it. Anyway, sorry these chapters are kind of short, will try to update soon.**


	5. Surprise

_Something snapped in her and she looked up at him, with no emotional attachment, whatsoever, just pure lust in her eyes. She climbed up on top of him and kissed him hard on the mouth. He was in shock for a minute, then kissed her back. She was straddling his lap, but he couldn't let her be in control for long. He took his hands out of her hair, and moved them to her back. Then, he flipped them so he was on top, in the process pulling off her dress. She pulled off his shirt, running her hands down his chest. She kissed his tattoos, and ran her hands through his hair, tugging every now and then. He forced her lips apart with his tongue. Their lips molded together and it felt like heaven. He kissed his way down her torso. She played with his belt. They both felt Klaus going hard as her hands accidently hit him down there. She gasped slightly and he kissed her back with passionate lust. Her soft lips mixed with his persuasive ones and they were flying. She finally managed to get his pants off and he played with her breasts before kissing them, making her moan in pleasure. She pulled off his underwear and, without wasting another second, pulled him to her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Klaus entered her fully conscious of what they were doing- and loving it. She gasped and called his name softly in mouth. Seeing her sexy body right in front of him made him harder and he pushed into her forcefully. He rocked against her and she dug her nails into his back. She ground her hips into his body and he moaned and called out her name as he was approaching his climax faster than ever. He could tell she was nearly there when she said, "Oh, Klaus…" He finished just after her, and completely emptied himself into her. "Oh…" She moaned, quietly as he gently slid out of her. He gave her a searing hot and passionate kiss. She kissed him back. They continued to kiss for a while, then eventually fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms._

Little Wolf woke with a start; not sure of where she was until Dahlia said, "My child, I see you are awake, now." "What? Where am I?" "We're heading back to America. Don't tell me you've changed your mind." "No, I have not. I just… had a nightmare, that's all." She said, though she was secretly thinking that was probably the best she'd ever had. "Oh, I see, then." Little Wolf got up off of the floorboards, shaking out her sea-blown hair. "Thank you for doing this, Dahlia. I don't know what I would have done; being away from my family for so long." "It is no problem, my child. Just know that Niklaus will be very angry with you for running away." "Oh, I know."

…

"Where is she?" Klaus yelled, barging into Kol and Davina' bedroom. "Who?" Davina asked, afraid to know. "Little Wolf, that's who!" "I don't know, Klaus. Why do you assume that we would know anything about this?" "You're her sister." "Half-sister." "You still share blood." "Doesn't mean I like her." "Are you going to keep arguing with me, or are you going to help me find her?" "Okay, okay. Let's see… She's a free spirit. She can't be tamed. Did you try the forest outside the castle?" "Yes, any other ideas?" "I don't know. She hasn't spoke to me in ages. If anyone, you would know something." "Like what?" "Has she been giving hints about being a certain place? Or being with a certain person?" "She has been having these incredibly strong urges to return home…" "Then that must be where she is headed." "Nonsense. She couldn't've possibly crossed the Atlantic Ocean all by herself." "She's swum across the River. Plus, she can handle a kayak in the Mississippi. That was a fun trip…" Davina said, getting lost in past memories. "But she can't handle one of our vessels alone out there." "Then she must've taken someone with her." Kol suggested.

…

The cold wind whipped around them, throwing both women across the deck. They quickly got under the deck and huddled against each other to keep warm. That's when Little Wolf felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Dahlia noticed it, too, looking at her in shock. "Little Wolf…" Little Wolf was still in shock as she put her hand to her stomach, feeling another sharp kick. "But, it's not possible. Even if you were carrying Niklaus' child, you wouldn't be able to feel any movement this early." "I've slept with other men before him." Dahlia looked at her, eyes wide in shock. "Then you must kill it, my child." "What? No! I could never!" "But that is wrong, especially towards your husband." "This child will unite my tribe with my father's allies." "You mean you are going to keep it?" Dahlia asked her, shocked. "Yes, I must, as future Chief of my tribe; I cannot let them down for a chance at allies." "My child, just tell me; whose is it?" "The wife of Jackson, Chief of the Rocky Tribe, was barren. Caroline, is her name. She is my best friend and encouraged me to provide children for her and Jackson." "So, your best friend told you to lay with her husband?" "Yes, Caroline was from the Mystic Tribe and she and I were closer than sisters. Oh, I must visit her, now that I am with child!"

…

"Come on, Katherine. We don't have all day. We need to shove off before dusk." Klaus said, while Elijah helped a very pregnant Katherine onto the ship. Katherine was, too a colonist in Virginia, but had never met Elijah before. As soon as they met, Elijah was smitten and they married right away. It did not appear to bother Elijah that she was carrying the child of another man. "Once we leave, we should be in America in about two months." Klaus said, turning his attention to the wheel. "Klaus, did you ever think that maybe if you were kinder to her, she wouldn't have run off?" Katherine asked. "No, it was nothing of my own doing. We'd only known each other for a week, at most." "Long enough for me to want to kill myself." She muttered under her breath, ignoring the angry stares of Klaus and Elijah.

…

Little Wolf looked out at the sunset sky over the water, holding her hand over her stomach. _How will I ever be able to give up my child?_ She thought. She looked up towards the east, where the crescent moon was glowing. She clasped her hands and silently prayed she'd be blessed with the gift of another child – one she could keep.

 **A/N: Plot twist! Sorry, I just could not picture Elijah single, or Little Wolf having an affair with a married man, back in the day. Also, I updated the introduction with Katherine and Caroline's information, because they might play a bigger role in the story. I think it's cool to make characters who hate each other love/be best friends with each other, hence the Caroline/Andrea friendship. For those of you who are wondering, this is mainly a Klayley story, but Kolvina won't really come until more towards the end. Will try to upload a longer chapter soon. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	6. Back in America

**Time skip - - Two months. Little Wolf and Dahlia have just arrived in America; Klaus, Elijah, Katherine and her baby will be there in a few days.**

Little Wolf got off the ship, pressing her hands on her lower back, stretching, while rubbing her hand on her now sixth-month pregnant belly. Dahlia followed behind her, stretching, as well. She still could not believe the loyalty of the young woman she was traveling with. _She has guts_ , Dahlia thought, _and I have guts helping her. Klaus and, probably, Elijah will have my head if they knew I played a part in this; or, at least, disown me as their Aunt_. "Come on, Dolly. We have to make it to the Blue River Tribe before the sun passes." Little Wolf said, eagerly. "Little Wolf, I told you not to call me that." "What?" She asked, innocently. "Dolly, I told you not to call me Dolly." "Why not?" "Because I don't really like it." "Okay, fine, _Dolly_." She giggled and they linked arms, before walking towards the woods.

"Oh! I meant to ask, are you a part of the Blue River Tribe?" Dahlia asked. "Yes, I am. Why?" "I never heard you mention your tribe's name until a little while ago." "Yes, I like to keep secret about it, until I can trust that person." "Ah, I see." Dahlia replied. Little Wolf got so lost in the beauty of the forestland around her; she completely forgot that she had a goal. After a while, Little Wolf knew they were approaching her tribe, and prepped Dahlia for it. "My father will not go easy on you, until I explain that you helped me escape England. You need to follow our customs, since; after all, you are one-fourth Native American. Speaking of which, what tribe are you a part of?" "Partially from the Marsh Tribe." "Oh, I've only met one person from there. Do you think you're ready to meet my tribe?" "Yes, as long as they will accept me for helping the kings' brother kidnap you. I'll be strong, though." "Alright, you are ready to come meet my tribe. But on our way, we must stop by the Rocky Tribe's territory." "Why?" "I told you the baby I'm carrying is Jackson's. For my friend, Caroline. I have to drop by and tell them that I'm carrying their child." "Alright, we'll stop by… How far away is that?" "Not too far, just along the Valley, then across the River until we get to a rocky outcropping. That's where the territory starts, anyway." "Are you sure you can make it that far in your condition?" "I am pregnant, not made of glass; I will be fine." "But, Little Wolf, at least let me carry your baskets. You can't carry that much weight, it will hurt you." "I will be fine, but, if you wish to carry them, here you go." Little Wolf said, handing her three woven baskets – full of clothes, weapons, jewelry, and blankets – with woven lids to Dahlia. "What did I sign up for?" Dahlia muttered under her breath. "What was that, Dolly?" Little Wolf asked her, mockingly. "I just asked myself what I signed up for." Dahlia replied, dryly.

A little while later, they came to the River. The same one Little Wolf was training to swim across; she bathed in its small tributary creeks; she found turquoise stones at the bottom. She paused at the base of the River as the memories washed over her; like a flood after a long drought, she was back after the separation. She balanced herself on the log that ran across the River, against Dahlia's warnings. The pregnancy was throwing off her balance, she knew, but she could swim. She was nearly across the makeshift bridge, when she suddenly felt a very strong kick in her stomach, followed by several other smaller kicks. The unsuspecting attack inside of her threw Little Wolf off the log and she fell, splashing into the icy water. "Oh my goodness!" Dahlia shrieked, "Are you alright?" "I am fine, thank you, Dahlia." Little Wolf said. Normally, she would have pulled herself up the log, but she would have to roll on her belly to do that, so she grabbed a low-hanging branch and pulled herself onto the shore. Her small puppy scampered off the log and into the water to swim with her master.

"Little Wolf? Are you fine? Please… say something?" Dahlia begged her, wrapping the young girl in one of her blankets. Little Wolf sat there on the banks; not saying anything, staring out into space; panic-stricken. Dakota sat politely at her feet, licking her ankles. Dahlia moved her up onto the higher, drier ground. Without being asked, Dahlia took a warm, woolen towel out of her suitcase and began to dry Little Wolf's long brown braids and helped the girl take off her clothes. Little Wolf was dried by the warm wool of the towel in the cool November air. She quickly put on a deer skin dress, a warm woolen poncho, and, of course, she had her special necklace, and put on her moccasins with woolen inserts to keep her feet warm. She dried off Dakota; but still would not speak to Dahlia. "Little Wolf, please. Tell me what is wrong." Dahlia begged her. "I… I… I just realized… I am a mother. I am going to… to have a baby." "Yes?" Dahlia encouraged her, "And?" "And… I have to give up… my baby. I love Caroline as if she were my own sister, but… I have to give her my own flesh and blood… And… it hurts." "No! What hurts? Are you alright?" Dahlia asked quickly, thinking perhaps she was talking about physical pain.

"It's not physical pain, Dolly. It's the emotional pain." "Oh, I understand, Little Wolf, I do." "Really? How?" "I had a daughter. Her name was Freya. And, I made the biggest mistake of my life… I gave her up." "Oh my. Why? Why in the world would you give up a baby? Did you make a promise to your best friend?" "She was illegitimate." "I beg your pardon?" "I had an affair with Mikael. He is my sister's husband. Freya was the result of that affair." "What happened? Who'd you give her to?" "A very good friend of mine – Ella. And, because Ella is a good friend, I could still visit her." "That works out. Do you know where Freya is now? How old is she?" "She lives in Jamestown with her cat and her horse, now. She will be turning thirty-four next month." "Seriously? I'm only sixteen!" "Yes, it shows. Now, get up if you want to make it back to your tribe by sun-down." "Yes, Dolly." Little Wolf mocked her.

As soon as they came in sight of the small huts, there was a loud shriek. "Little Wolf! Oh my! It really is you!" Little Wolf and Dahlia both looked towards the sound. "Caroline!" Little Wolf yelled, rushing up to hug her best friend. Dahlia looked toward Caroline, who was wearing a deer skin dress and a woven poncho with moccasins and a ruby necklace. Her blonde hair was curled and her blue eyes were shining as she saw her friend. "Oh, Little Wolf. You're having a baby! Wait… is it the baby you're having for me and Jackson?" Caroline asked her, hopefully. "Yes, it is. I hope you are happy with me." "Are you kidding me? I am so happy. You have no idea how happy I am that you're carrying a child for me and Jack." "Well, get Jackson out here! You two need to feel your baby." Little Wolf said. "Can I feel?" Caroline asked, her fingertips hesitantly touching her BFF's pregnant stomach. Little Wolf grabbed her fingers and pulled them to wear she could feel the head that rested right above her hips saying, "Of course you can. You are the mother, after all." She told Caroline with a bit of bitterness in her voice. Caroline noticed and said, "Little Wolf, please understand this: You are carrying a baby with my husband for me, but just because I can't mother a child, does not mean that I will consider myself this baby's mother, because I know fully well that I'm not. This child will grow up to love you, as well. I promise you that." "Thank you, Small Water." "Please, Little Wolf. You know fully well that as soon as I married, my name was changed from Small Water to Caroline. But I will never push you out of your own baby's life." "You are amazing, Caroline." "Thank you. Now, go, go." Caroline shooed her away, "Your father will be thrilled to see you."

…

"Little Wolf!" "Daddy!" She squealed, like a little girl. _Did I really just call him Daddy?_ She thought _, I haven't called him that since he told me to grow up and start respecting him in public_. "Oh my goodness, how… where… when… Little Wolf, I missed you." "Daddy, sorry, I mean, Father, let me explain: I was kidnapped and now I'm married to the King of England, I'm pregnant with Jackson's baby for him and Caroline, and the only way to get out of my marriage is to have Klaus's baby." She managed in one breath. "I will get you out of this – I promise." He told her, wrapping her in a giant bear hug, careful to mind her baby bump. "You are an amazing person, my daughter, my blood, my Little Wolf." "Father, when will you change my name to something made for me?" "You are married. Let me ask you: have you… ahem… consummated your marriage yet?" "Father, you know me." "Of course; you tried to conceive a child in order to be rid of this marriage. So you have consummated your marriage, I presume?" "Yes." "Well, you have a real marriage. Even though there are no feelings connected, you have joined mind, body, soul, and spirit." "Your point, Daddy?" Little Wolf gestured for him to move on. "My point is this: You have a real marriage, if you want your new name, I will give it to you." "Thank you, Father. How long ago have you picked out this new name for me?" "Since you were born. There are two names that we must pick out at birth."

"So, Father, what is my new name?" Little Wolf asked at the ceremony. The Chief stood before her and presented her a long knife with a name engraved on each side. "One side represents who you were as a young girl; the other side represents how you are now an older and more mature girl and you will be lead into a new life as Chief once you are released from this forced marriage of yours." The Chief's loud voice boomed over the valley and said, "I now present to you: Hayley, Princess of the Blue River Tribe." Hayley slipped the knife into her multi-tool carrying belt of skin and claws. She was about to speak when she looked out and locked eyes with someone she hoped she would never see again.

…

Klaus looked out into the horizon and saw land. He moved himself over to where his brother Elijah and Katherine were standing, Katherine holding her baby. "I see land. We should be there in about four hours, be ready." He told them, walking back over towards the mast and looking out over the water. Katherine passed her baby, a girl she named Nina, to Elijah, who brought her over to Klaus. "Come on, Niklaus. Hold her; feel what it's like." "What what's like? Being a parent? News flash – she's not your baby; therefore you're not a parent." "Yes, I am. I love Katherine, and part of loving her is loving Nina. And I do – exactly as if she is related to me by blood." "I do not understand how you can be absolutely fine with your wife having another man's child." "When you find true love, Niklaus, you will understand." Elijah said, walking away with Nina to join Katherine.

…

Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, and Nina got off the large vessel and Elijah led the way towards the territory of the Blue River Tribe. They arrived in time to see a ceremony going on. " _…I now present to you: Hayley, Princess of the Blue River Tribe._ " "That's the Chief." Elijah explained. They watched as Hayley placed the object in her belt. With the tight animal skin around her, even with a poncho on, they could see a baby bump – clear as day. "I guess we found our Little Wolf's pregnant." Klaus remarked. "Yes, but not with your baby." Katherine said. "So, my wife is carrying another man's baby?" Klaus asked, feeling uncomfortable. "That's ironic," said Katherine, who was still mad upon hearing that Klaus thought she was basically not a good person. At that moment, they looked up, only for Klaus's eyes to lock with Hayley's.

 **A/N: Also, I don't think these tribes actually ever existed, I just made them up. Thanks for reading this chapter.**


	7. New Trauma

Hayley turned to her father and whispered in his ear, "That's him, Daddy. That's Klaus. The man I'm married to. The King of England." She pointed towards them, and they raised their eyebrows when they saw her point at them. "Well, at least he's a fine, young man. You've done well, Hayley." "Daddy. I was kidnapped, this was not by choice." "I know, but still." "I don't wish to be here." "Do you wish for me to distract them?" "Yes, while I take a walk in the woods." The Chief nodded and left Hayley to her walk. He turned and immediately made his way to the group of Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, and Nina.

"Hello. I assume you are Klaus, which would mean these are…?" The Chief said, asking politely to Klaus. "Yes, I am. This is my brother, Elijah, and his wife, Katherine, and her daughter, Nina." Klaus said, introducing everyone. "Pleasure to meet you all. I am the Chief, my name is not important to you, and the father of Hayley. Who you… did not take very good care of. She rarely runs away." He said, directing the last part to Klaus. "It is not my fault. Besides, where is she now, anyway, if she never runs away?" "I never said she never runs away. I said she rarely runs away." "Right." Katherine said, cradling Nina in her arms whilst holding onto Elijah's forearm. "Wow, she certainly is a little one. Can I hold her?" The Chief asked Katherine. "Yes, you may." Katherine said, nervously handing over her most prized possession to the Chief. "How old is she?" "Six weeks." Katherine said, with admiration. "Mr. Chief, Sir, I am very appreciative of what Lit- or, sorry, Hayley did. She set a great example for women to follow their dreams. Your daughter is an amazing person." Katherine complimented the Chief. "Thank you, my dear. You are very kind."

…

After a while of getting bored talking to the Chief, though he was a nice guy; Klaus was beginning to wonder where Hayley was. "Um, Chief, where is Hayley?" "I do not know. Do not fret, though, she's like a wolf; she'll come back when she's ready." Klaus, not liking the fact that Hayley's father didn't know where she was at all times. It did help explain her attitude of doing whatever she wants, though, he thinks to himself. "We should talk." The Chief said to Klaus. Klaus nodded and they excused themselves from Elijah and Katherine, before turning to walk into the woods.

"Now, Klaus, I want to talk to you about Hayley. My daughter is an independent woman and she needs to be loved and nurtured." "I understand, Sir, but what about her loyalty to the men in local tribes." "Please stop addressing me by 'Sir', alright? And second, her loyalty lies where it lies and I can tell you that she is not loyal to any man. The one exception being myself and any husband she should have after you." "After me?" "Hayley has made both her and your intentions clear about this marriage." "Yes, and what would that be?" "She will provide you with an heir and she will be free to do whatever she pleases with the rest of her life." "That may be her intention, but it was not mine. My intention is to make this marriage work. I was going to take a trip with her here to meet you and the rest of her tribe." "I want you to know that she did not have the best few years, after she became a woman, and all, with everyone in our tribe, and she needs to be with someone who will love, nurture, and support her, especially while she is carrying a child for Jackson and Caroline." "I understand, Chief. I promise I will provide her with a loving and nurturing environment. Even if I'm not in love with her. Yet, anyways." "Well, you are right. Now, it is getting dark. I must go back to my tribe. Go search for Hayley. She hasn't come back yet."

…

Klaus trampled through the woods, seeing marks carved onto trees. He wasn't the best tracker, but he did know that he could pick up a trail. He saw the marks looked distinctly like the ones he saw on her possessions: a crescent moon with a star connecting the ends. He was pretty sure this was the way to go. He walked for a bit more, before he stopped abruptly. On this tree, instead of the marking, he saw fingerprints of blood. He saw a small pool on the ground and a trail. He quickly followed the blood and when he kept going along the trail for a few more steps, he realized he was getting into the depths of the woods. He may not know much about that kind of stuff, but he did know that in the depths of a forest, no one could hear you scream. If you were injured, no one would know.

He walked faster, realizing his heart was suddenly racing; worried for her safety. It was getting darker and the light was fading fast. He looked up and saw the outline of a full moon. _Thank goodness it's a full moon_ , he thought, _I'll have the light_. He hurriedly picked up his pace and soon he heard the ear-piercing-bloody-murder screams echoing throughout the woods. The light was now gone and there was little moonlight peeking through the canopy. He followed the sound of gut-twisting screams to guide him through the woods. He came to a river and, since he couldn't determine the depth, height, or width, or the river – it was really more of a creek – he decided he'd just walk alongside it. As he drew nearer, the screams turned into heart-wrenching sobs.

He came to a small part of the river where rocks allowed for a bridge. He crossed them and followed the sobs up a trail onto the cliff, where the creek ran through and the waterfall that started the river he was just walking. When he got to the top, her saw her silhouetted form, naked, from the outline, and curled up in the middle of the top of the cliff, surrounded by blood and she was crying harder than he knew a person could cry.

"Hayley?" She looked up at the sound of her name. Upon seeing it was him, she dropped the poncho she was going to use to cover himself. He knelt down in front of her, not even caring he was kneeling in a blood puddle. "Hayley? What happened? Are you alright?" He asked, even though, looking at her body, he had a pretty good idea of what happened. She choked back a sob, looked at him with weepy eyes, and said through her sobs, "Klaus… I lost my baby."


	8. What Happens, Now?

Elijah was beginning to worry. He didn't know where his brother was and, what's worse, the Chief was going to kill him if he couldn't tell him where his daughter was off with Klaus. Then, a thought occurred to him; what if she never came back? Worse, what if Niklaus never saw him, again, his own brother? What if, the Chief tortured Katherine, or Nina, even, to torture him? He shivered as the thought of what these people could do to hurt him. He looked up as he saw Katherine walking towards him, her dress was a midnight blue, but it was covered by the woven blankets that the Chief had given her. The heavy blankets draped around her kept her warm and Nina, too. "What is wrong, Elijah?" She asked him, coming up towards him. "I am just thinking, if Niklaus and Hayley don't return, what will that mean, for us?" Katherine sighed and sunk into his embrace, as they watched the sun set and the moon come out.

…

She was walking through the courtyards, exploring. Her thoughts absentmindedly went to her sister. Little Wolf… how was she doing? She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. The ones that reminded her of their old days, when they were friends.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Come on, Sister, we mustn't be late. Father will be angry if I am not on time for the ritual." "Little Wolf, how come you get be in the rituals and the dances and the parties, and I do not?" "Because you are not the Chief's daughter. Now, come on, I cannot be late. Father will have my head on a spike." "Please, Sister, please, can we have some fun?" "Alright, I will race you back. Last one there is a rotted moose carcass!" "Ugh! Do you have to be so descriptive?" Little Deer said as she took off running after her sister._

 _…_

 _"Little Deer, what are you doing here? You are not allowed. Father really will have your head on a spike. You may as well feed yourself to the wolves, now." "Calm down, I will be fine. It is just a dance." "A dance that is following a ritual, in which, you were not invited to attend." "Your point, dear sister…" "You must go!" "No! I will stay and I will have fun with you. I will, now you can help me or you can stay out of my way." "Alright, fine, let's go. Do you have your wraps?" "For what?" "To cover your birthmark, of course. Anybody will recognize you, upon seeing the mark on your arm." "Good thinking, thank you, Sister." "You are welcome. I suppose that is what sisters are for, right?" "Right." "Now, you said you wanted to dance. Come, I will introduce you to my friends."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a bead on the ground. She'd recognize it, anywhere. It fell off of one of Little Wolf's dresses. "Davina!" A voice called to her. She turned around to see her new friend, Kaleb, calling her to wait up. Unlike most people, who had addressed her as Queen Mikaelson, or Queen Davina, she had decided that Kaleb was an exception to this. She had grown very fond of Kaleb, and found herself wanting to spend more time outside, so she could see the young stable hand, who was around her age. She found herself lookin forward to seeing him, more than her nightly duties to her husband. "Kaleb, come, sit, I have news." She told him in a rushed breath.

They took a seat on a bench and she began, "I need your help." "With what?" "I want an out from my marriage." She let it out in one breath, feeling a weight lift from her chest. "You are not happy with the King?" "No. There is another man who holds my heart." "I see. The only way for you to get out of your marriage agreement, with them willing, is to give him an heir and he will most likely allow you to go." "That part is already in motion. I am with child." Davina said, placing a hand on her stomach. Kaleb shot up from his seat, a little bit uncomfortable.

"Here, sit, I promise I don't bite." Davina said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back down next to her. Kaleb turned to face her and was caught by surprise when she grabbed his face and moved her lips in to crash with his. Kaleb pulled back, immediately, but took one look at her disappointed face and said, close to her lips, "Who is this man, who holds your heart?" She lifted her eyes to meet his and said, "I think you know – it's you." She said, not expecting to be pulled into a kiss, which she gladly responded to, not knowing her very angry husband was watching her, with his sister, from a window.

…

Klaus walked swiftly through the woods with Hayley wrapped snuggly in his arms. He had to take her back to her tribe, and did so once the bleeding had ceased. He wrapped her in his long, floor-length, fur coat; a man in her tribe had given him. He carried her all the way, even though she wanted to walk, he insisted she not.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _She choked back a sob, looked at him with weepy eyes, and said through her sobs, "Klaus… I lost my baby." He stood above her, then gathered her in his arms and took her down to the creek to rinse off. He helped her move the water across her body, cleansing her, freeing her of the blood, so she could feel better, again. He did not try to dry her off, just took off the coat that a young hunter from her tribe had made from beaver pelts. He placed it on her, so it covered her, completely. He picked her up, not caring that her wet hair on his shoulder was making him cold. "Klaus." She murmured, in her half-conscious state. "I'm here, love. I'm here." He told her, soothingly, moving her throughout the woods. "I love you." He stopped, felt his heart clench at her words. He sighed, moving a strand of hair from her face. "I love you, too, Hayley. More than you know." He said. He continued through the woods, until she opened her eyes to stare at him. "Klaus…" "Oh, Hayley, I am so, so sorry. I promise, I won't leave you, again. Whatever you want, I'll give you, if I can." "Klaus… I… I want to go back to England with you." "Are you sure?" "Positive." She said, yawning, before falling back asleep in his arms._

 ** _End of Flashback_**


	9. It's Not That Easy

"Klaus, you found my daughter!" the Chief said, happily, as he hurried over to meet them. He immediately knew something was wrong. Seeing his worried expressions, Klaus sighed, deciding to give an explanation, "She lost the child." He spoke sadly to her father. He took one look at Klaus, then back at Hayley, who was secured into his chest, holding on for dear life, even in her sleep. Klaus watched as he waved a woman over, who came running with a dog Klaus recognized as Dakota by her side. "Oh, my poor baby." She said, cradling Hayley's face. Klaus looked at the Chief and asked, "Who is this?" "This is my mother; Hayley's grandmother." The woman looked at Klaus for the first time, her focus not entirely on Hayley. "You are her husband, yes?" "Yes, I am." "Good, come with me."

Klaus, not seeing any other options, followed her, trying to focus on where he was walking instead of the wonderful scent of Hayley's hair. Dakota nipped at his heels and he reprimanded the dog, sternly, who seemed to understand keeping her mistress safe. They arrived at the woman's house, which was a sturdy log cabin. To his surprise, Klaus saw Elijah, Katherine, Nina, and Dahlia all sitting together playing a game. They immediately stood when they saw them. The old woman directed Klaus to a bed, telling him to put Hayley on it. "What happened?" Dahlia asked the inevitable. "No… no, Klaus, she didn't, did she?" Katherine asked, immediately knowing what was wrong. "She did." Klaus said, not expecting her to hug him tightly, "Oh, I'm so sorry." "It is not your fault, now, is it?" "No, but I can still feel sorry for you." "It was not my child." "But you like her." Elijah stated. Klaus' expressions changed, now was not the time to talk about feelings; not while Hayley was nearly unconscious. Elijah continued, "And so it hurts you to see her in pain." Klaus pursed his lips, looking nowhere other than Hayley's face. His silence told them all they needed to know.

…

"Klaus," was the first word out of Hayley's mouth as soon as she opened her eyes. "I'm right here," he told her, comfortingly. Her eyes flew open as she realized where she was. "Klaus, we have to go. My grandmother will keep us here for ages." "Where do you want to go?" "Back to England." "Fine. I will wake the others, and then we will leave." "Alright, be careful; do not wake my grandmother."

…

"Hello, Kol," Davina said as she entered her chambers that evening and saw him sitting on her bed. "Might I ask why you were gone for so long?" He asked, hoping she'd tell him the truth about where she was with and what she was doing. "I was out by the stables," she replied, not giving him what he wanted to hear from her. "As I recall, you could not ride. Why were you at the stables? Does something there pique your interest, more than your husband?" Davina lowered her gaze and said, politely, "Nothing interests me more than you, Kol. If you must know, Little Wolf has always loved to ride. I thought that seeing horses would remind me of her."

"Really? That is all?" Kol asked, giving her a way to confess the rest. "I wished to think, while I was out there. And I find the stable hand's company pleasant." "Hmm. What kind of pleasant?" "Someone that I can talk to." "One of my stable hands is socializing with my wife? Whilst they are supposed to be working? This will not stand on my land. Who is this lad?" Kol asked, pretending he knew nothing about any of this. "He's, um… Josh, sir. It's Josh." Davina lied, not wanting to see Kaleb go. Kol stood up, furious. "You have the audacity to LIE to me!" Kol shouted, his face turning red from anger. "What?" Davina asked, trying to make herself seem innocent.

"You go out to the stables to kiss other men because you are not fond of me! You have the audacity to lie to me about who you were with!" "How do you…?" "How do I know!? I saw you! Right there! Out this window! Kissing KALEB! Not Josh, KALEB!" "Kol, please, I can-" "Don't bother, Davina. You are not happy. Fine, then, leave. But you will not be with Kaleb and you have caused him to lose his job as well as being put to death." "Alright, I will leave. But I will get a job and I will destroy your brother's relationship with my sister. For, she is not happy, either. I hope you know what you are doing, Kol Mikaelson." "You put yourself in this mess, Davina. Not me. Not Kaleb. Not Little Wolf. Not anyone else you can blame. I am merely giving you a consequence for your actions." "I will leave. And you will never see me again, if I have anything to do about it." She said, leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

…

"Klaus, thank you for taking me back to England with you. I need to get away from my family. I know I freaked out about it before, but I realized it was good for me to do so." Hayley told him that night, as they laid in bed together on the ship ride back to England. "It is my pleasure, love." Klaus replied softly kissing her lips. She smiled for the first time in a long time, she was happy. "Klaus," she started, breaking the kiss, "I feel at home with you. Wherever you go, know I'll follow you, okay?" "Okay, I feel the same way, sweetheart." He told her, stroking her hair as they drifted off into a peaceful, deep sleep.

…

"Henrik, do not let her get past the gates. She is carrying my child. Take her to the cottage on the ocean, where no one can find her." He said, before hurrying out the door, "Yes, your Majesty. Right away." Kol looked out the window, "You think I'd let you get away that easily? Foolish girl."


	10. Back On Track

Klaus sat on his bed, aboard the ship, watching Hayley sleep, peacefully. Her hair was spread across the pillow and the top of her white silk nightgown had stuck, exposing a larger part of her chest. He ran the side of his hand from the top of her head to her chin. _It's nice to see her sleep,_ he thought, _especially after watching her last night._ He continued to look down at her, smiling, as she sighed in her sleep.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _He woke up, sometime in the middle of the night, he assumed it was. He had awoken when he didn't feel the warmth of her body next to him. He turned towards the sound of crying. In the dark, he blindly lit the kerosene lamp next to the bed. He moved over to her side of the bed and sat next to her. Klaus wrapped his arms around her, letting Hayley sob into his chest. She curled into a ball, pulling herself onto his lap as she let wave after wave of sobs rack her body._

 _She calmed down enough to quiet her cries, slightly, and when she did, she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. She kept staring at him, right in the eyes. He saw her pain, bleeding through the restraint she was holding. He rubbed her back, gently as she clutched the front of his shirt. "Ssh, Hayley, it's alright, love." Klaus said, urging her not to restrain her sadness. She let herself cry harder into his chest and he pulled her closer, if that was even possible. He sat there with her for a while; just being there for her; comforting her. "Klaus," She asked as her voice broke. "Thank you. For being with me. For everything." Hayley said, quietly, burying her face in his neck and holding his shirt in his fists close to her body. She was pressed up against him, but she kept pulling him closer._

 _"_ _Klaus, thank you for being my husband. I… I was mad, at first, with Elijah. But, you can't blame me; he did kidnap me. You're just what I need. Now. And forever." "I love you, Hayley. Always and forever." "I love you, Klaus. You were – you are – there for me." With that, Hayley leaned up to kiss him. He responded by deepening the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Klaus pulled back when he felt her lips quiver and felt tears running down her face. "Hayley, love, it's alright to cry. Just let it out." He told her, soothingly. She continued to cry as he comforted her. Soon, he fell asleep, shortly after Hayley had cried herself to sleep._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Klaus," he heard her mutter in her sleep. She smiled as his hand bushed across her face. Hayley's eyelids fluttered and her sleepy eyes met Klaus'. "Morning, Klaus." "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" "Hmm. After you woke up and put me back to sleep." Hayley said laying her head on his chest, as Klaus stroked her hair. "Klaus, how do you think my sister and your brother are holding up? You know, without us." "I would like to think that they are doing well." Hayley chuckled at this thought, before telling him she wants to go back to sleep. "Alright, my Queen." Hayley giggled as she drifted back to sleep. Klaus kissed her as she laid back, before she drifted off to sleep.

…

Davina woke up and immediately realized she was not in her room. She bolted upright, taking in her surroundings. She was in a small room with a bed and a wardrobe in it. She stepped out of the bed and it took her about ten seconds to realize she was completely naked. "AH!" She screeched, jumping back into bed, covering herself, hurriedly, wondering if anyone was there. She had guessed nobody was there, as the last thing she remembered was someone kidnapping her and taking her here.

She looked around for any way to escape. She saw the window was slightly opened, enough to get some fresh air, but not enough for her to escape out of. She hastily clambered out of the bed and held the sheet around her body, to cover herself. She walked around. Davina soon realized that she was in a small cottage by the ocean. Even she had to admit it was nice. But she couldn't stop wondering who would kidnap her, and then bring her to a place like this.

The front door opened and Davina dropped the sheets in shock. "Hello, Davina. Are you enjoying your stay, here?" Coming out of her trance, Davina looked up at him, hastily picking up the sheets and covering her body. "Hello Kol." She said, coldly, "Why am I here?" "Oh, Davina. Poor, manipulated, Davina. You are quite foolish if you think that I will let you leave whilst you are carrying my child." "How did you know about that?" "I heard you outside. You remember that, do you not, darling? Right before you cheated on our marital vows." "What do you want with me, Kol?" "We had a deal. Does that not mean anything to you?"

Davina kept silent, looking down at the floor. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. "I see, then. Being my wife means nothing to you. Being a Queen means nothing to you. Marriage vows mean nothing to you. How can I even be sure you won't harm this baby?" "I'm your wife for all practical purposes! I mean nothing to you! Why should I care about… about… being your wife? Or being a Queen?" "Because you're carrying my child." "How do you know it's _your_ child?" "Because you may have kissed Kaleb, but I know you better than to sleep with another man during your marriage." Davina continued to look at the floor. So, Kol continued, "Not because you love me. Not because you want to honor our marriage. But because you're scared you're never going to meet your lover again."

"Kaleb is NOT my lover! And neither are you, so stop acting so jealous! I don't love you; you're right! I only love people who love and respect me, which you clearly do not!" Kol only looked at her; shocked at how she judged him. "How. Dare. You." He said, enunciating every word. Only then did he realize he'd slowly been inching toward her and had firmly gripped her shoulders. He wanted to kiss her angrily, show her just how wrong she was. But, he quickly chided himself, his need to make her pay outweighing his need to show her she was his.

He pried his hands off her shoulders and briskly walked to the door. He turned around when he reached it and said, "Oh, and do me a favor, Sweetheart, put some clothes on. It doesn't bother me a bit, but my dear sister will be here, shortly." And he walked out the door, slamming it, and leaving Davina standing there, sheets on the floor, stunned.


End file.
